


whenever i find something beautiful, your face is all i see

by wyoheartsmusic



Series: SKAM Fic Week [6]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lots of it, Reunion, SKAM Fic Week, Softness, Wedding, a tiny smidge of angst maybe because of coming out, girls doing each other's hair, happy crying, wedding guests - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyoheartsmusic/pseuds/wyoheartsmusic
Summary: Sana and Eva are invited to a wedding where they make their first official appearance together.





	whenever i find something beautiful, your face is all i see

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naescar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naescar/gifts).



> Wedding Guests AU (Day 6 of SKAM Fic Week)!!!!!  
> I can't believe there's only one more day left, this has been an incredible week  
> (and I'm late again oops)
> 
> So basically this is just mindless fluff and the prompt is so fitting because I actually went to a wedding today :)))  
> When I planned fic week, today was the day that I was most unsure about, or not unsure but I didn't know what to write about. I only knew that I wanted to do Evana. The credit for the idea goes out to the lovely Marie aka MomentsOfInertia. You're amazing and I love you and I hope you love this little silly thing as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Thank you to the angels (you know who you are <3) who helped me learn a little about Pakistani wedding traditions. Naturally, it's completely my fault if I messed up here. I hope I didn't butcher it too much or was completely out of line. I tried to stay somewhat vague but I wanted to incorporate some of those traditions. Please let me know if any of it is completely insensitive, I'm always open to learn more.
> 
> Title song is All I See by Mutemath
> 
> Have fun reading!! All the love <3

Eva’s hair is long again. It’s as long as it was when Sana first met her. She still feels that delicious tug in her stomach whenever she looks at her girl. Especially in the mornings, when the light is filtering in just right into their bedroom and Eva’s hair seems more golden.

Sana reaches out to card her fingers gently through the infinite waves of shimmering auburn, smiling. It’s a softness that other people don’t often get to see but it’s different with Eva. Of course it is.

The cute way she scrunches up her nose now, with her eyes still closed, but scooting closer to Sana nevertheless will never get old. Sana wants to spend her mornings like that for the rest of her life.

“Why do you always have to wake me up?” Eva pouts, never opening her eyes, but still moving her hand to rest it against Sana’s hip; where it belonged.

“Because,” Sana murmurs around a smile and leans forward to press her lips against Eva’s forehead, between her eyebrows, “It’s ten already and we have a wedding to attend in less than four hours. And you would have slept right through it otherwise.”

It’s no surprise when Eva insists, “I would _not_ have done that!”

“Mmh,” Sana hums, letting her disbelief ring through.

Finally, Eva’s eyes flutter open and the sparkling green still takes Sana’s breath away. Her lips are quirked in a happy smile when she brushes their noses together before going in for an actual kiss, her fingers carding through Sana’s thick hair. “I love you,” Eva whispers against her lips, giggling when Sana gives her several short pecks in quick succession.

“You’re my world. I love you so much,” Sana whispers back, her heart beating as fast as on the first day.

 

When they got the invitations to the wedding, Eva was more surprised than Sana — who, admittedly, was still very much astonished but for different reasons.

As things go, the girls lost touch with each other after finishing their third year at Nissen. Vilde started working immediately so she could support herself and her mother better and she barely had time for other things than her job anymore, including her friends, until they lost contact completely. Chris went on a trip around the world on which she had wanted to take Eva but she fell in love instead and cancelled the trip last minute, so eventually updates from Chris only came from facebook or instagram anymore. And Noora went back to her safe haven Madrid to get away from her toxic ex-boyfriend and start university there.

No one is bitter about any of this. It’s just life. But seeing as they really didn’t have any contact in the past five years, it did come as a surprise to get invited.

“Chris and Mutta… I still can’t believe it,” Eva laughs, eyes closed blissfully while Sana brushes her hair and then proceeds to braid it with nimble fingers.

Sana has heard the story of them getting together through Elias, who is still friends with Mutta but it’s not like she ever had an extended conversation about it with her brother so she never remembered to tell Eva about it, which explains Eva’s sheer disbelief (and excitement).

Maybe it’s fitting that it’s Chris who will bring them back together. She has always been the glue of their friend group, the one to hold them together. Sana can’t wait to see her again, and this time, she wants to make more of an effort to keep her in her life.

Sana picks up another daisy from the bunch she picked just this morning to incorporate it in Eva’s hairdo. When she’s put the finishing touches to her girlfriend’s hair, she looks like a flower fairy or something equally as enchanting. Sana kisses Eva on top of her head and mumbles around a smile, “You’re so goddamn beautiful, my love.”

Eva looks up, puckering her lips to wordlessly demand a kiss, which Sana is only too willing to give her. “Nervous?” Eva asks when she notices Sana fidgeting around, picking up all the flowers that she didn’t use for Eva’s hair and just not settling down.

“Why would I be?” Sana huffs but she can’t meet Eva’s eyes so it’s clear that she actually is.

“Come here, my sun,” Eva hums, stretching out her hand towards Sana, who takes it eventually. Eva stands up and before she can even attempt to hug Sana, her girlfriend already falls against her chest, breathing heavily against Eva’s neck. They stand like that for a couple of moments until Sana can feel her heart somewhat calming down. “There’s nothing for you to be scared of, I promise. No one’s going to look at us differently just because they’ll know we’re together.” Eva gently pushes Sana to sit on the chair, carding her fingers through Sana’s hair. “Let me brush your hair, that’ll help you relax,” She says, smiling softly. She knows Sana like the back of her hand, knows what she needs.

Sana is just not sure if it is enough this time. Eva and her have been in a relationship for a little over four years and no one except Elias knows about them. When Sana moved out from home, she moved into a kollektiv with Eva is what her parents think and Sana couldn’t even tell her best friend because she was so afraid of getting judged. Rationally thinking, she knows at least Isak wouldn’t judge her (she can’t think about her parents’ reaction) but she still has a hard time reconciling being Muslim with being pansexual — and there are probably a lot of other people who think like that too.

She forces herself to stop thinking about it and closes her eyes, focusing on the feeling of the brush going through her hair and then Eva’s careful fingers putting her hair up so Sana can put on her hijab.

Eva’s dress is an off-the-shoulder yellow maxi dress with gorgeous flower embroidery on the front and sleeves and Sana is in a matching yellow hijab and skirt and a black and white striped top. As they’re standing in front of the mirror, Eva’s smile is huge. She turns to Sana and cups her face in her hands. “You put the sun to shame,” She whispers fervently, leaning in for a soft kiss.

Sana is still jittery with nerves but seeing them standing next to each other in the mirror, she can’t deny that they just _fit_ — and it has nothing to do with the coordinated outfits — and she will never be happier with anyone else. Eva is the woman of her life, she has no doubts about that and if there is anyone who has something to say against that, they can deal with it when they get there.

 

They arrive at the wedding location (the vast gardens of a Victorian style hotel outside Oslo) when it’s already bustling with people.

After having talked about it at length ever since they received the invitations, Eva knows to let her girlfriend take the lead, because ultimately, it’s Sana who needs to be sure about this big step. However, while Eva is prepared to act as nothing more than close friends, it’s Sana that grabs her hand in the first few minutes, needing the silent support.

Eva squeezes her hand reassuringly and smiles at her, and it feels like Sana can breathe a little more easily.

“Sana! Eva!” Elias approaches them, first hugging his sister tightly and whispering, “So happy to see you here. If you need me, I’m right here, okay?” And then he embraces Eva, pressing a kiss to her temple like he usually does. “Our parents are with Mutta’s parents right now,” He informs them. When Sana first made the decision to use Chris’ wedding as a chance to tell everyone about her girl, Elias was the first to know. Even before Eva. Sana just knows she can trust her brother blindly and he’s been the support she needed over the past couple years when he was the only one she could go to whenever her and Eva’s relationship wasn’t all sunshine. 

“Okay,” Sana breathes, steeling herself for whatever is coming. Suddenly she regrets using this setting as her coming out. Her parents would never make a public scene so she’d have to go through their feigned support only to later be subjected to their disappointment. “I can’t…”

Elias cuts her off, “You can, Sana. You’re so strong. And you can’t forget that our parents already have one gay son… I got most of the wrath. You’re their little star.”

He wants to make light of the situation and strangely enough, it’s working. Sana feels marginally more relaxed. “They still love you,” She assures him.

Elias shrugs, “Oh, I know that. It just feels like they love Eskild more than they love me by now.”

At that both Sana and Eva laugh. “He does have a way with people,” Eva muses.

Sana shrinks into Eva’s side, beyond grateful that she doesn’t have to go through this alone.

Elias smiles fondly at them. “You look so lovely together,” He tells them, looking embarrassed that he said that out loud for all of two seconds.

He makes his exit when suddenly someone is jumping Eva and Sana from behind. “My favourite girls!” Isak cheers. He’s grinning broadly and his cheeks are flushed.

“Best bud!” Sana greets him, her dimples popping. She just can’t not smile around her best friend.

Isak flushes even more with hearing her call him that and then he takes in the close proximity of them and their intertwined hands. He raises his eyebrows and smirks, “I see you finally made it official!”

Sana splutters. “How— why. _How_?”

Isak rolls his eyes, tipping a finger against his temple. “Gaydar,” He says simply.

“You’re so full of shit,” Both Sana and Eva exclaim at the same time. It’s the last bit of normalcy Sana needed to feel comfortable in the situation. Isak will always have her back, as will Elias and naturally Eva. She’s not afraid anymore. (Or at least she can put on enough of a confident mask and that’s really all she can hope for right now.)

There’s a flash of white blonde hair and red lipstick and when Sana looks at Vilde and Noora, it’s as if all the years didn’t separate them. She is just to happy to see them again, hugging them tightly. Both of them are radiant.

“It’s so good to see you again!” Noora grins, hugging Eva and then Sana tightly and for a very long time, “Gosh, I missed you!”

“Hi!” Vilde squeals, hugging them as well. She looks at the two of them and says, “It’s so cool that you accidentally colour-coordinated!”

Sana smirks, wrapping an arm around Eva. “It wasn’t an accident,” She informs her, watching in amusement how Vilde slowly puts the puzzle pieces together.

Once she realises what’s going on, she makes an inhuman sound. “Oh my god! You’re _together_? Oh my god! You have to meet Elise. We were discussion the pros and cons of adoption or IVF. We can’t decide. It will be good to hear the opinion of another lesbian couple!” She explains excitedly, obviously not having changed one bit.

“Technically, none of us is a lesbian, Vilde,” Eva tells her carefully. Sana can tell she’s surprised that Vilde is already thinking about having a baby — Sana is too.

Noora rolls her eyes but her smile is fond. “Alright. Talk about baby plans later. We should get back to Chris! Eva, Sana, she sent us to see if you got here already… she wants to see you there, too!”

They weave through the throng of people until they get to the first floor of the hotel and enter a large suite through a big double door. It feels like a million people are bustling about the room but Chris — in a silky robe with someone working on her hair — spots them almost instantly and basically throws her glass of champagne away as she jumps to her feet and toward the girls.

A disgruntled looking woman, Chris’ mother possibly, manages to hold onto the glass before an accident happens.

“You’re here! Fy faen! I can’t believe this! I’m so happy, this is the best day of my life!” Chris yells, storming at Sana and Eva and then they’re in a big group hug.

“It better be,” Eva laughs.

When they pull apart, Chris is smiling from ear to ear. “I’m getting married! Can you believe it? And you’re all here!”

“Thanks for the invitation, I was really happy to hear from you,” Noora says politely.

Chris huffs. “Of course! I need my bridesmaids with me after all!”

There’s a shocked silence before they’re all talking over each other. “Bridesmaids?” Vilde’s voice is most prominent, “You want us to be your bridesmaids?”

“You’re the best friends I ever had,” Chris says and there’s a little bit of sadness shining in her eyes, “I feel so bad that we lost contact. I won’t let it happen again! This is the happiest day of my life because I get to marry Mutta but also because I finally have you back in my life!”

“Aw,” Sana feels her heart expand ten times its size. She goes in to hug Chris again and soon enough they’re a pile of five girls, all of which are crying or close to crying.

 

Chris is not a neurotic, panicky bride. However, half an hour before the ceremony is supposed to start, she suddenly panics that the rings weren’t taken care of.

So Eva and Sana offer to look for Mutta and ask if everything is set. They find him soon enough, surrounded by the other boys, nervousness thrumming in the air.

It becomes clear rather quickly that he’s in no mindset to be asked about something as trivial as rings so Sana looks around to find someone else.

She spots Mutta’s parents, both dressed in their best traditional gowns. With them are Shoukat and Sherin and Sana’s nerves are right back.

Slowly, Eva and her approach them, not holding hands anymore because Sana can’t have them find out through a gesture. She needs to _tell_ them. “Mamma, pappa…” 

“Hei!” Sherin kisses her cheeks, smiling fondly at her and then her father hugs her briefly.

Sana gulps down her fear and mutters unusually quietly, “This is Eva.”

“Eva! You’re our Sana’s flatmate, right? So nice to finally meet you!” Shoukat greets her, shaking her hand.

Sherin goes in for a hug right away. “Both of you look gorgeous!”

“Thank you,” Sana whispers and then straightens her back and announces, “Actually. Eva is not just my flatmate. She’s— she’s my girlfriend.”

The silence that follows can be cut with a knife.

“Oh,” Sherin remembers her manners first, “How nice! You should come over to our place sometime soon so we can get to know our daughter’s girlfriend! Actually, are you free next weekend? Eskild wanted to learn how to cook some Moroccan dishes, I’d love to teach you as well!”

Eva visibly relaxes next to Sana, smile spreading on her face. “I’d love to come!” She tells Sherin happily.

Sana isn’t quite there yet. Her eyes are on her father, waiting for his reaction. And hating how she can’t figure out what he’s thinking. It’s one of the traits she’s inherited from him; to be able to hide her true feelings. 

Eventually, he smiles too albeit a little forced. “It will be lovely to have everyone over!” He needs some time to get used to the thought of his daughter dating a girl, that much is clear. But his gaze is unwavering on Sana, so at least he can still look at her. Everything else will fall into place sooner or later.

 

The wedding ceremony is a mix of both Moroccan and Pakistani traditions and Norwegian ones. So when Mutta is waiting for his bride, he is dressed in a beautiful red sherwani, and then Chris is walking down the aisle, looking gorgeous in a matching red salwar kameez, her hands decorated in intricate henna and golden jewellery.

Tears are already streaming down her face but her smile still lights up the whole world. As soon as she’s at the front, Mutta wipes the tears from her cheeks and then takes her hands in his.

Sana reaches for a tissue not much later. Her girlfriend squeezes her hand, leaning into her a little. In the end, Eva just cries with her, though.

“Who do you think will be the next to marry?” Isak whispers from Sana’s other side at some point. His eyes are suspiciously watery as well, his hand holding tightly onto Even’s.

Sana cocks her eyebrow, nodding her head toward Vilde, who’s huddled together with her girlfriend. “ _They’re_ talking about babies already, apparently,” She just says.

 

The atmosphere after the official part is amazing. Everyone is smiling and laughing, Chris’ family and friends mingling with Mutta’s and someone is always dancing.

Traditional songs that Mutta’s cousins try to teach the proper dance moves to people who’ve never danced to such music before are interspersed with the latest pop songs.

Sana dances with her brother, then with Isak before the girls demand her attention. Before she knows it, an upbeat song turns into soft tunes and she finds herself across from Eva, who pulls her closer by the waist as Ed Sheeran starts to sing about hearts that don’t break.

Sana wraps her hands around Eva’s neck, smiling quietly at her. 

“Oh, we’re in love aren’t we?” Eva whispers along to the chorus, pressing a kiss high on Sana’s cheek.

Sana feels an explosion of butterflies in her stomach. She’s never felt safer. “I love you, Eva.”

When the song ends, they silently agree on another dance but their plans fall short when Shoukat approaches them. He clears his throat and asks Eva politely, “Can I have this dance with my daughter?”

Eva is flushed and quiet when she steps away from Sana. Before she leaves the dance floor, she smiles encouragingly at her girlfriend.

They’re quiet for the first half minute of the song (not that Sana is _counting_ ) before Sana blurts, “I’m sorry if—“

Her father interrupts her. “You found yourself a very beautiful girlfriend. I can see how happy she makes you!”

Sana is taken aback by the words. Shoukat is not a man of many words but when he does speak up, it always feels profound somehow. “She does make me incredibly happy,” Sana agrees.

He smiles. “I’m proud of you, always remember that. Of both you and Elias. I hope you know that your mother and I will always love you and support you in whatever you choose to do in your lives.”

There’s nothing that will ever mean more to Sana than those words. “Thank you. I love you, pappa,” She murmurs, hugging him.

They finish the dance and then Sana is surrounded by her friends, feeling lighter than she has in years.

When Eva and Sana arrive back at their flat in the early morning hours, it’s with a promise of meeting up with the other girls for coffee in a couple of days.

Both of them have troubles to stay awake as they take off their make-up and clothes and when Eva and Sana fall into bed, their limbs tangled together and hearts beating as one, the “I love you”s they mumble barely leave their mouths before they fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I imagined Sana's outfit to look like: https://i.pinimg.com/736x/8f/ef/81/8fef81b9d6cf49dcf09d3209003e7dde--muslim-fashion-hijab-fashion.jpg
> 
> And this Eva's (except the dress is long): https://i.pinimg.com/736x/2a/46/82/2a468259cca8226bed27bce44645c058--summer-dresses-yellow-outfits-yellow.jpg


End file.
